AGAIN
by HurufL
Summary: "Orang dari masa lalumu bisa saja berubah posisi menjadi masa depanmu" Haruno Sakura, harus bercerai lagi diusianya yang ke 25 dan dalam keadaan hamil tidak lupa bahwa suaminya dengan tulus ikhlas ia berikan pada wanita lain. entah Sakura itu malang? Kuat? atau justru bodoh? dan kebodohannya ini mungkin akan menarik kembali masa lalunya hingga berubah menjadi masa depan.


**AGAIN**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuSaku insyaallah ._.**

 **Warning: dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, dan gangguan kehamilan o.o #plak**

 **Typo's everywhere, Gaje akut! AU! OOC parah ._.**

 **Dont like? Dont read~**

Aku sedang berbaring diatas sofa sambil menutupi wajahku dengan sebuah handuk kecil, kupejamkan mataku sambi meresapi setiap kehangatan yang menjalar dari handuk kecil yng tadi telah kurendam dalam air hangat, aku sedang mencoba untuk merelekskan diriku sesaat.

'Tingg tongg..' dapat kudengar bell apartemenku berbunyi sejak tadi, tapi aku benar-benar terlalu malas untuk bangun dan membukakan pintu.

Drrtt.. drrtt..

Kali ini ponselku yang bergetar, aku meraih smartphone merah jambu itu dari lantai disamping bawah sofa yang kurebahi, aku langsung mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang tengah menelponku.

" _SAKURAAAAA!"_ aku tersentak hingga langsung bangun dan menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telingaku saat mendengar teriakan melengking dari si pemanggil diseberang sana. Aku tahu betul siaa pemilik suara cempreng ini.

"Hei nona Yamanaka, bisakah kau memelankan sedikit suara cemprengmu itu!" aku sedikit mengomel pada si penelepon—Yamanaka Ino.

" _Hei Apa yang sedang kau lakukan didalam heh? Kau tidak sedang mencoba untuk bunuh dirikan? Kenapa kau tidak membukakan pintu hah? Cepatlah bukakan pintu silan ini sekarang! Aku sudah sangat lelah berdiri didepan sini sejak lima belas menit yang lalu!"_ oh sial dia tak mengindahkan ucapanku untuk memelankan suranya dan malah mengomel.

"Kau buka saja sendiri aku sedang sangat malas untuk menggerakkan tubuhku, kau tau kan kondisiku sedang tak begitu baik.." akupun kembali merebahkantubuhku ke sofa.

" _Bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa membuka pintu ini dan masuk jika aku bahakan tidak tahu angka awal dari pasword barumu!"_ ah aku lupa kalau aku baru mngganti passwordku, pantas saja anak itu tidak langsung masuk seperti biasanya.

"Oh maaf aku lupa baru menggantinya, masukkan saja angka '0000' dan pintu itu kan segera terbuka— _Tuuttttt_ " sambungan telepon langsung ditutup oleh Ino. Kebiasan anak itu tidak berubah untuk langsung menutup telepon setelah keperluannya terpenuhi.

Beberapa detik kemudian Ino sudah menarik handuk kecil yang kugunkan untuk menutupi wajahku sambil berkacak pinggang dihadapanku. Aku bangun dari posisiku dan duduk, Ino masih tetap dalm posisi berdiri, matanya meneliti setiap sudut aptemenku yng terlihat sangat tidak bagus. Yah, memang nampak sangat buruk dengan bungkus makanan instan yang berbaris tak rapi diatas meja, bekas kaleng minuman ringan yang berserakan dilantai, koper terbuka dengan beberapa pakian yang tak beraturan didalamnya, juga pakaian kotor yang kubiarkan berhamburan dilantai dan beberaa kekcauan kecil lainnya lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Sakura?" Kali ini ia mendudukkan dirinya disampingku, aquamarinenya kini menatap kearahku. "Astaga, kondisimu bahkan tak jauh lebih baik dari kondisi kamarmu. Sangat buruk Sakura!" Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memperhatikan penampilanku yang memng tak kalah berantakan dari kamarku. Saat ini aku hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih kebesaran, celana pendek yang sama sekali tidak lebih panjang dari kemeja yang kukenakan, rambutku acak-acakan tak karuan, dan wajahku psti sangat kusut.

"Yah... sejauh apa yang sudah kau dengar sehingga membuatmu rela terbang langsung dari Paris kemari, kupikir semuanya benar." Aku menjawab tak jelas sambil menyenderkan tubuhku ke sandaran sofa, kepalaku mendngak menatap langit-langit kamar.

"SAKURA! Tidak bisakah kau menjawabku dengan lebih jelas? Kau tahu, aku bahakan rela menunda bulan maduku hanya untuk menemuimu kesini?!" Ino menjambak rambutnya frustasi, sahabatku ini memang baru saja menikah dan seharusnya sekarang ia tengah menikmti bulan madunya bersama sang suami di paris.

"Hei, itu bukan salahku! Aku sama sekali tak menyuruhmu untuk kemari dan menunda bulan madumu untk menemuiku kan." Jawabku cuek sambil terus menatapi langit-langit kamar.

"Oh yeah! Kau benar, kau memang tak memintaku untuk kemari. , apa kau pikir aku akan diam saja dan meneruskan bersenang-senang sementara kabar yang kudengar, sahabatku tengah mengalami hal buruk sekarang hah?" dia setengah berteriak dan melemparan bantalan kuursi kewajahku, aku langsung mengangkat wajahku dan ingin mlakukan protes padanya, tapi niatku kurungkan setelah melihat wajahnya yang kini menatpku khawatir.

"Setidaknya hargailah pengorbanan sahabatmu ini Sakura, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" suaranya melembut, tatapan mata Ino masih sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Tadi kan sudah kubilang, apapun yang kau dengar dari orang-orang tentang apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini, kupikir semuanya benar Ino." Aku kembali menyandarkn punggungku, mtaku hanya menatap lurus kedepan.

"Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin semua itu bisa terjadi Sakura? Bagaimana bisa kau kembali bercerai Sakura?" Ino berkata sambil mengguncang-guncang bahuku lalu seenaknya menghempskannya kembali. Ah sialan punggungku jadi sakit karna perbuatannya, sementara ia mulai menyandarkan bahunya sambil memijat keningnya.

"Tentu saja bisa, jika aku telah menemukan suamiku—atau sekarang mantan suamiku, telah membawa seorang wanita lain kehadapanku dan mengatakan bahwa wanita itu adalh kekasihnya!" jawabku dengan nada kesal.

"APAAA?!" Ino menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menarikku agar duduk tegak juga.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang juga!" Ino menatapku dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Dan akupun mulai menceritakan ap yang sudah terjadi.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Tiga hari yang lalu,_

Seorang wanita muda sedang bermain disebuah kolam ikan, kakinya berkecipakan memainkan air kolam, beberapa ikan koi berenang mengitari kakinya, wajahnya terlihat begitu cerah saat ini, sesekali ia tertawa geli karena ikan-ikan yang mematuki kakinya.

"Nyonya, Tuan sudah tiba, dan sedang berada diruang tengah.." Seorang wanita paruh baya menepuk bahu sakura.

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya mengganggu ikan-ikan, ia pun segera bangkit, sekilas ia melirik pada si kepala pelayan yang tadi menepuk bahunya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat tidak begitu baik?" Sakura berucap sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian dalam rumah.

"Aa..apa an..da akan langsung menemui tt..tuan?" Kepala pelayan itu tiba-tiba bertanya dengan agak terbata, membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap kepala pelayan itu heran.

"Tentu saja, suamiku baru kembali dari luar kota, aku harus segera menemuinya bukan?" Sakura kembali mulai berjalan menuju rumah. "Ah.. ia tentu saja.. hanya saja...saya harap anda akan baik-baik saja nyonya.." kepala pelayan itu akhirnya hanya berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus merasa tidak baik-baik saja." Tidak ada jawaban dari kepala pelayan itu, ia hanya menunduk dan terus mengiringi langkah Sakura memasuki sebuah rumah besar bergaya minimalis.

Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat memasuki ruang tengah rumah itu, kepala pelayan yang sejak tadi mengikutinya juga ikut berhenti dan semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura seakan membeku, ia tak mampu untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, bahkan sekedar untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi sepertinya ia tak mampu, lidahnya benar-benar kelu. Setiap aliran darahnya terasa berdesir, rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya, matanya hanya menatap kosong kearah pemandangan nista yang kini tersaji dihadapannya.

Saat ini dua orang makhluk tuhan berbeda jenis tengah asyik bercumbu mesra ditas sofa besar ruangan itu. Kedua orang itu terlihat begitu menikmti apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, saling menghisap, menjilat dan mengecap rasa masing-masing. Tangan si wanita mengalung mesra dileher sang pria, tangan si pria memeluk erat pinggang sang wanita yang berada dipangkuannya, memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Ini gila, Sakura yakin betul bahwa pria pirangyang tengah berciuman panas dihadapannya itu aadalah Naruto Namikaze—suaminya, dan wanita berambut indigo itu, sepertinya ia cukup tau juga siapa pemilik rambut indigo panjang itu. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah...

"TUAN! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENGHENTIKAN AKTIFITASMU ITU!" Sakura tersadar dari kebekuannya setelah mendengar teriakan dari kepala pelayan yang sejak tadi berjalan dibelakangnya untuk menghentikan aktifitas panas sang tuan.

Kedua orang itu terlihat kaget dan menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan melihat kearah Sakura, wanita berambut indigo itu segera bangkit dari pangkuan Naruto dan segera merapikan pakaiannya yang jadi sedikit kusut. Naruto juga segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menatap Sakura dengan sedikit gugup, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ehemm.. bagaimana kalu kita duduk dulu Sakura," Ucap Naruto sambil kembali mendudukkan pantatnya ke sofa "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Sambungnya kemudian, kali ini sambil melirik kepada si kepala pelayan. Memberi isyarat agar kepala pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka bertiga—Naruto, Sakura, dan si indigo diruang itu. Si pelayanpun meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan berat hati, jujur saja sebenarnya ia masih ingin berada diruangan itu untuk sekedar menemani sang nyonya muda yang keadaannya pasti sangatlah tidak baik sekarang. Namun, apalah daya ia hanya seorang kepala pelayan disini, dan tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur dengan masalah tuannya.

Kembali pada tiga manusia berbeda warna rambut yang kini tengah duduk diruang tengah, oh atmosfir yang tercippta diruangan itu sungguh sangat jelek. Si merah muda—Sakura, saat ini sedang menatap si kuning dan indigo yang duduk berdampingan tepat dihadapannya. Matanya menatap bingung sekaligus terkejut pada kedua orang itu, mulutnya agak terbuk sedikit tapi ia masih tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun sejak tadi.

"Ehmm, Sakura.. jujur saja aku bingung harus memulainya darimana.." Ucap Naruto mulai memmbuka pembicaraan diantara mereka, ia menatap kikuk kearah Sakura yang mash saja bertampang seperti orang idiot dihadapannya. Sepertinya fungsi otak wanita yang saat ini masih berstatus istrinya itu agak bermasalah setelah menyaksikan adegan yang bisa dibilang perselingkuhan itu langsung secara live dihadapannya.

"Etto... Naruto-kun, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Bisik wanita indigo yang duduk disamping Naruto itu, ia menatap Sakura dengan wajah iba. Oh ayolah, apakah wanita cantik ini bodoh masih menanyakan hal seperti itu! Memang menurutnya wanita mana yang akan baik-baik saja setelah menyaksiskan adegan perselingkuhan sang suami langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Eng.. Sakura kau masih sadarkan?" Kali ini Naruto berucap samb mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura, dan hal itu sepertinya sudah cukup untuk mengemblikan sedikit kesadaran wanita gulali itu. Tapi masih belum cukup untuk menghilangkan kekeluan dilidahnya, jadi ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ahh syukurlah.. kupikir jiwamu sudah hilang kemana Sakura hehe.." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus dadanya. Apa-apaan pria kuning ini, apa dia sudah gila mengatakan hal sekonyol itu setelah kepergok sang istri tengah berciuman panas dengan wanita lain didalam rumah sendiri dan ditengah hari bolong! Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Uhm baiklah pertama aku ingin meminta maaf terlebih dahulu padamu Sakura karena sepertinya telah membuatmu sangat shock karna kejadian barusan." Ucapnya sambil masih terus menggaruk pipinya yang mendadak terasa gatal dan jangan lupakan rona merah yng entah untuk apa berada dikedua sisi pipi Naruto. Apakah sekarang dia malu?

"Berikutnya.. aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu," ia berkta lagi sambil merangkul pundak wanita indigo disampingnya. "Dia adalah Hinata, yah aku yakin kau pasti sudah mengetahui dia siapakan karna dulukan kalian satu universitas. Dia baru kembali dari inggris beberapa waktu yang lalu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Sakura menatap wanita indigo yang dikenalkan Naruto sebagai Hinata itu. Yah, Sakura ingat wanita itu adalah Hinata Hyuga si idola kampus yang cantik, cerdas, serta berasal dari keluarga terhormat, dan dia adalah mantan kekasih Naruto sejak masih SMA hingga kuliah dulu. Tapi setahu Sakura, empat tahun yang lalu wanita itu lebih memilih pindah keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan studynya disana dan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja tanpa kabar hingga sempat membuat Naruto bak kehilangan seluruh kehidupannya sebelum ia bertemu Sakura, yah begitulah cerita yang Sakura tahu tentang siapa wanita cantik itu dan semua cerita itu berasal dari Naruto langsung. Sebelumnya meskipun satu kampus dengan Hinata ia hanya tahu bahwa Hinata adalah idola kampus tidak lebih dari itu.

Sakura memang baru mengenal suaminya itu sejak empat tahun yang lalu saat ia menemukan Naruto yang depresi sedang mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya dengan cara melompat dari atap perusahaan ayahnya yang bertingkat 10 itu. Saat itu Sakura yang baru menyelesaikan kuliahnya masih menjadi karyawan magang di perusahaan milik ayah Naruto, Sakura memang bukanlah wanita dari kalangan konglomerat seperti Naruto dan Hinata, ia hanya seorang gadis sederhana yang hanya memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki sebagai keluarga dalam hidupnya, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat ia masih SMP. Sejak saat itu Sakura dan Kakaknya hanya tinggal berdua, karena kedua orang tua mereka memang tak memiliki saudara yang dapat menampung mereka. Saat itu kakak Sakura yang berbeda lima tahun dengannya memutuskan untuk menjual rumah peninggalan orang tua mereka dan memilih menggunakan hasil penjualan rumah itu untuk menyewa sebuah ruko kecil dan membuka sebuah toko kue kecil untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka selanjutnya, beruntung Kakak Sakura yang saat itu berkuliah jurusan bisnis merupakan orang yang sangat cerdas, sehingga meskipun saat itu ia masih kuliah ia sudah mampu untuk menerapkan semua teori yang ia pelajari dibangku kuliah dengan sangat baik sehingga bisnis yang coba diretasnya berjalan cukup baik, hingga ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya toko kue itu juga turut berkembang dengan sangat bagus jadi ia masih bisa terus membiayai kehidupannya dan sang adik tercinta. Sampai saat ini sang kakak masih menggeluti bisnis itu, hanya saja sekarag bukan lagi sebuah toko kecil seperti dulu melainkan sudah berkembang menjadi toko kue yang sangat terkenal dikotanya hingga memiliki beberapa cabang, dia juga mulai mengembangkan bisnis cafe. Toko dan cafe yang dijalankannya itu memiliki nama yang sama yakni 'BLANK' jangan tanya kenapa ia menamainya begitu, karena dia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia memberikan nama itu untuk toko kuenya itu.

Oke sepertinya cukup untuk membicarakan masa lalu Sakura, jadi mari kembali pada apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Sakura masih diam tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun saat Naruto mengenalkan Hinata kepadanya, sementaara Hinata yang dikenalkan hanya tersenyum kaku kearah Sakura yang masih bertampang idiot, astaga sepertinya otak wanita ini memang bermasalah sekarang. Bukankah harusnya seorang wanita yang mendapati suaminya berselingkuh itu mengamuk, mengomel, bahkan menyerang suami dan sang selingkuhan dengan brutal atau paling tidak mungkin menangis meraung meratapi nasib. Tapi, apa yag dilakukan oleh Sakura benar-benar tak seperti wanita kebanyakan, jangankan menangis meraung atau menyerang selingkuhan suaminya, bahkan ia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun sejak mendapati adegan hot antara suaminya dengan wanita bernama Hinata itu. Dia hanya berdiam diri dengan tampang idiot menonton dan mendengarkn sang suami yang sejak tadi bicara. Astaga sepertinya salah satu kabel diotaknya suh putus sehingga menyebabkan korslet yang cukup parah.

"Dan Sakura.. aku kembali meminta maaf padamu, karena setelah aku kembai bertemu dengan Hinata aku tidak mampu untuk melupakan atau menahan perasaanku padanya," Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, ia mempererat rangkulnnya di pundak Hinata dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah serius "dan.. sepertinya apa yang kurasakan juga sama dengn apa yang Hinata rasakan. Kami berdua masih memiliki rasa yang sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu, perasaan itu masih belu berubah sedikitpun Sakura.. jadi.. maafkan aku Sakura, aku harap kau dapat mengerti apa yang kami rasakan." Naruto menutup kalimatnya dengan tatapan serius dan menuntut kearah Sakura, tangannya semakin memeluk erat Hinata yang kini menunduk. Yah meskipun sepertinya ia begitu tak tahu malu karena kembali kepada sang mantan kekasih yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia tinggalkan dan bahkan kini telah memiliki istri. Baginya itu merupakan sebuah kebodohan luar biasa yang tak seharusnya dilakukan oleh wanita terhormat seperti dirinya, tapi ayolah.. ini bukan salahnya, bukan keinginannya untuk memiliki perasaan yang begitu besar kepada pria beristri yng tengah mendekapnya erat ini, bukan salahnya juga jika sang cupid telah memanahnya dengan panah emas hingga tak bisa menahan diri untuk mencintai mantan kekasihnya ini. Ia bahkan rela meruntuhan harga dirinya sebagai wanita terhormat dari keluarga Hyuga yang terkenal itu, menemui istri mantan kekasihnya itu dan dengan bodohnya melakukan semua kegilaan ini, mendeklarasikan sebesar apa cinta mereka berdua tepat dihadapan wanita yang masih berstatus istri dan pria yang ia cintai.

Sakura menatap sepasang manusia yag bisa dikatakan barusaja mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih itu secara bergantian. Sesak, dadanya terasa begitu sesak sekarang. Sakura menghela nafas berat, ia lalu berdiri dari posisinya. "Maaf, kupikir aku perlu waktu untuk menenangkan pikiranku sekarang.." ucapnya kepada dua sejoli gila cinta itu, Sakura segera beranjak dari hadapan kedua orang itu. Ia melangkah gontai menuju kamar yang mungkin saat ini masih menjadi kamar miliknya dan Naruto, tapi sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi kamar milik Naruto dan Hinata.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya dengan lesu dipinggir ranjang berukurang king size itu, matanya menatap nanar keseluruh kamar itu, lalu kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Aku harus meninggalkan rumah ini sekarang..." gumamnya pada diri sendiri dan kembali bangkit, ia mengambil sebuah koper besar berwarna hitam dan mulai memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya kesana. Ia sudah memasukkan seluruh pakaiannya yang ada dalam lemari dikamar itu, memang meskipun ia dan Naruto sudah menikah selama satu tahun tapi untuk pakaiannya tidak ada begitu banyak dirumah ini. Saat pindah kerumah ini ia hanya membawa beberapa helai pakaian sedang sisanya adalah pakaaian yang dibelinya setelah ia berstatus sebagai istri Naruto saja, itupun juga tak begitu banyak karena ia tergolong cukup jarang membeli pakaian baru, sementara pakaian lamanya yang ia miliki sebelum bersama Naruto lebih banyak ditinggalkannya di apartemen yang telah diberikan kakaknya semenjak sang kakak telah menikah. Jadi jangan heran jika hanya sebuah koper besar sudah cukup untuk menampung seluruh isi lemari Sakura yang ada dirumah milik Naruto ini. Ia lalu mengambil ranselnya dan mulai memasukkan barang-barang seperti laptop dan beberapa pernak-pernik lain yang juga tak banayak. Untuk sepatu dan tas, ia hanya perlu memasukkan semuanya kedalam sebuah kardus dan semuanya muat. Tidak berapa lama akhirnya Sakura selesai mengepak semua barangnya. Sepertinya tekadnyauntuk meninggalkan rumah ini sudah benar-benar bulat, iapun sudah sangat siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi pada nasib rumah tangganya.

Sakura berjalan dengan gontai keluar kamar itu sambil mengendong sebuh tas ransel, menyeret sebuah koper besar, dan menggotong sebuah kardus pada tangannya yang lain. Keputusannya sudah bulat untuk pergi. Saat Sakura melewati ruang tengah ia kembali disuguhi pemandangan yang menyesakkan dadanya, yah kedua sejoli itu kembali bermesraan dengan seenaknya. Saat ini Naruto sedang asyik menghisap leher jenjang Hinata, meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan disana. Sementara Hinata sendiri hanya menikmati perlakuan pria pirang itu dengn memejamkan matanya erat, sesekali suara desahan kelur dari bibir ranumnya saat sensasi geli menerpa kulit lehernya dari jilatan lidah Naruto. Astaga mereka benar-benar lupa akan segala etika da rasa malu rupanya.

"Ehem! Maaf mengganggu tapi bisakah aku minta waktu sebentar." Tidak seperti tadi yang hanya tercengang, sepertinya kali ini mental Sakura sudah cukup siap menghadapi hal itu sehingga ia tak begitu terkejut dan masih mampu mengeluarkan suaranya sekarang. Kedua insan itupun langsung menghentikan aktifitas mereka setelah mendengar suara Sakura.

"Aku perlu menenangkan diriku Naruto, sekarang semua terserah padamu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun Sakura meletakkan sebuah cincin dengan permata Safir diatas meja lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu. Narutopun hanya diam terpaku ditempat, sepertinya i sama sekali tak terpikir untuk sekedar mengejar wanita yang masih resmi berstatus istrinya itu.

Saat sudah berada tepat didepan pintu kepala pelayan dan para pelayan lain menghampiri sang nyonya muda mereka. Wajah mereka terlihat murung dan begitu iba pada Sakura. Mereka semua telah melihat sendiri nasib malang yang menimpa nyonya muda mereka itu, dan mungkin sebentar lagi tidak akan menjadi nyonya mereka lagi.

"Nyonya... apa kau harus benar-benar pergi?" Seorang pelayan muda berkata dengan nada bergetar, matanya bahkan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia adalah pelayan termuda dirumah itu dan dia begitu menyayangi Sakura, karena meskipun ia hanya seorang pelayan tapi Sakura sudah memperlakukannya seperti adik sendiri. Sakura hanya tersenyum miris ke arah gadis itu.

"Apa kami bisa ikut denganmu saja.." Kali ini seorang gadis muda lain yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengan pelayan sebelumnya. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang anak kembar dan Sakuralah yang membawa mereka kerumah ini saat ia menemukan kedua anak kembar itu menggigil dipinggir jalan saat hujan lebat, keduanya juga tak memiliki orang tua lagi sama seperti ia dan kakaknya karenanya ia membawa kedua anak itu kerumah Naruto memberi mereka pekerjaan dan sekaligus menyekolahkan mereka juga.

"Tidak, jangan.. kalian jangan mengikutiku, kalian harus tetap disini.. bagaimanapun juga kalian harus memblas budi pada tuan yang telah mempekerjakan dan menyekolahkan kalian. Kalian harus tetap berada disini sampai kalian tidak lagi menjadi pelayan dirumah melainkan menjadi karyawan diperusahaan tuan, mengerti?" Sakura berucap sambil tersenyum miris pada sepasang kembar itu.

Bukannya ia tak mau membawa kedua anak itu, hanya saja ia yakin massa depan kembar ituakanlebih baik jika kedua anak itu tetap berada ditempat ini dan ia juga tak mau kedua anak itu melihat sisi terburuknya jika mereka ikut dengannya sekarang. Kedua anak itu menangis tapi mereka masih menuruti nasehat wanita yang sudah mereka anggap kakak sendiri itu.

"Nyonya.. apa kau akan membawa mobil sendiri? Itu akan berbahaya nyonya sebaikknya salah satu sopir mengantarmu..." Si Kepala pelayan akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, matanya juga sudah mulai berkaca-kaca namun ia mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah, bagaimanapun ia benar-benar menyukai dan menyayangi nyonya mudanya itu, dan ia masih tak habis pikir kenapa nasib nyonya mudanya itu begitu malang, kenapa tuannya bisa berbuat setega itu.

"Ah tidak usah, Aku sudah menelepon kakakku tadi, ia akan segera datang. Ia juga akan membawakan sopir untuk membawa mobilku. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan ataupun waktu istirahat kalian.." Sakura menjawab masih dengan senyuman mirisnya. Semua pelayan yang ada disana menundukkan wajah mereka, mereka tidak ingin nyonya mereka pergi. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi mereka tak mungkin menahannya dan jika ingat reaksi Sakura tadi sepertinya ada kemungkinan kalau dia akan gila jika terlalu lama berada disini lagi. Jadi, mau tak mau mereka harus melepaskan nyonya mereka itu. Tidak berapa lama sebuah mobil hitam memasuki pekarangan rumah besar itu dan berhenti tepat dihdapan Sakuran dan para pelayan berdiri.

Seorang wanita berambut coklat dan seorang pria berambut merah keluar dari mobil itu, si wanita berambut coklat langsung menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya. Ia tersenyum kepada para pelayan lalu mengajak Sakura berpamitan pada para pelayan itu kemudian menggiring Sakura memasuki mobil. Si pria berambut merah lalu menyerahkan kunci mobil dan barang-barang Sakura kepada seorang sopir yang sudah dibawanya dan memeritahkan sopir itu untuk memasukkn semua barang Sakura kedalam mobil Sakura saja dan membawa mobil Sakura pulang ke apartemennya sementara Sakura ikut dengan mobilnya, Pria berambut merah itu lalu berpamitan kepada para pelayan dan memasuki mobilnya lalu beranjak pergi dari rumah itu.

Pria berambut merah itu adalah Sasori—kakak dari Sakura, dan wanita berambut biru itu adalah istrinya—Aiko. Selama didalam mobil Sakura hanya menangis sambil memeluk kakak iparnya itu, sementara Sasori sibuk menyetir. Yah akhirnya Sakura dapat menangis menumpahkan semua emosi yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi, sampai diapartemenpun ia masih menangis, Aiko hanya memeluk erat adik iparnya itu membiarkan Sakura terus menangis mengeluarkan semua rasa sakitnya. Sasoripun juga tak berniat untuk menghentikan luapan emosi sang adik itu, ia hanya mengelus rambut soft pink itu. Ia hapal betul dengan tabiat adiknya itu, Sakura adik kecilnya adalah seorang gadis yang kuat, ia sangat jarang menangis dan apabila ia sudah menangis itu berarti ia sudah benar-benar tidak mampu untuk menahan beban emosinya.

Setelah hampir dua jam penuh akhirnya tangis Sakura berhenti juga. Dan saat ini mereka tengah berada diruang tamu apartement milik Sakura mereka baru selesai makan, ya walaupun sedang bersedih Sakura masih perlu makan kan.

"Sakura apa kau yakin tidak ingin tinggal dengan kami dulu?" Aiko menatap Sakura yang tengah bergulung didalam selimut. Saat ini posisi Sasori dan Aiko sedang duduk diatas karpet tebal, sedang Sakura ia malah bergulung dengan selimut diatas karpet itu juga. Sakura memang sering bertingkah aneh jika sedang dalam masalah. Sasori dan Aiko sudah tau apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, karena adik mereka itu tadi sudah menceritakan semuanya.

"Iya, aku sangat yakin nee-san..." Jawab Sakura sambil bangun dari posisi bergulung dengan selimutnya, ia lalu ikut duduk diatas karpet tebal itu damenatap Kakak serta Kakak iparnya itu dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Tapi—" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ucapan Aiko sudah dipotong oleh suaminya.

"Jangan khawatir sayang, aku yakin dia sudaah cukup dewasa untuk menghadapi masalahnya saat ini" Sasori mengacak rambut gulali sang adik "Aku percaya kau tidak akan berbuat bodoh Sakura." Acakannya pada rambut Sakura kini sudah berubah menjadi elusan lembut, menyalurkan rasa nyaman pada sang adik yang seharusnya sedang sangat terpuruk itu.

"Tetap saja Sasori, kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang wanita yang sedang frustasi." Aiko menatap tajam kearah suaminya itu.

"Haha.. tenanglah Aiko-nee aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh seperti yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Aku tidak berniat untuk mati konyol hanya karena suamiku berselingkuh kok, haha" Sakura tertawa, tapi tawanya masih terdengar begitu miris. Aiko mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban konyol adik iparnya itu.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah memiliki pikiran untuk membunuh atau melukai dirimu sendiri Sakura..." Aiko menatap lembut adik suaminya itu.

"Iya, tenang saja. Keadaanku masih cukup baik kok." Sakura meenyunggingkan senyuman manis untk meyakinkan kakak iparnya itu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bertindak sebodoh wanita-wanita diluran sana yang lebih memilih mati hanya karena ditinggalkan suami berselingkuh. Sakura adalah wanita cerdas yang kuat, dunianya sama sekali tidak berhenti hanya karena suaminya lebih memilih kembali kepada mantan pacarnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang adik kecilku?" Sasori menatap intens pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Kupikir aku akan menenangkan diriku dulu sekarang, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku sendiri dulu. Kupikir Aku lelah.." Sakura menatap iris caramel kakanya dengan lembut, wajahnya terlihat lelah seperti yang ia katakan.

"Aku mengerti, ingatlah jika kau merasa sudah tidak mampu menampung semua bebanmu sendiri, datanglah kepada kakakmu ini." Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kakaknya itu. Tanpa disuruhpun ia akan langsung menemui kakaknya ini jika ia sudah benar-benar tidak mampu.

"Lalu... pernikahanmu, bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu Sakura? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Aiko menatap Sakura, rona kekhawatiran masih sangat lekat diwajahnya.

"Entahlah.. Aku tidak tahu Aiko-nee." Sakura kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas karpet tebal, matanya menerawang kearah langit-langit.

"Mungkin untuk saat ini aku hanya akan menunggu, menunggu apa yang akan Naruto lakukaan. Jika dia menceraikanku maka aku kaka menerima saja keputusan itu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Aiko dan Sasori hanya terdiam, mereka menatap lekat kearah Sakura. Keheingan pun menyelimuti ketiganya mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sasori yang memikirkan bagaimana kuatnya hati Sakura untuk menerima hal buruk yang menimpanya kini. Aiko yang masih tidak habis pikir dengan apa yangtelah dilakukan seorang pria bernama Naruto itu terhadap adik iparnya, bagaimana bisa pria itu begitu tega berbuat sejahat itu pada adik suaminya itu, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin membunuh Naruto saat ini juga. Sedang Sakura sendiri hanya sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya dan perasaannya sendiri, rasanya ia tidak tahu apakah ia sedih, marah, kecewa, atau mungkin juga bahagia atas nasib malang yang menimpanya, ia mengelus perut ratanya. Padahal harusnya hari ini bisa menjadi hari yang membahagiakan bagi ia dan Naruto, karena seharusnya ia memberikan sebuah kabar bahagia pada suaminya itu. Namun sayang kabar bahagia itu sekarang tidak akan pernah tersampaikabn lagi pada Naruto, semua rencana kebahagiaannya sudah hancur lebur sekarang.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Dan tadi siang aku baru saja menerima sebuah kiriman berisi surat ceraiku dengan Naruto, yang hanya perlu aku tanda tangani agar kami resmi bercerai." Aku sudah menceritakan semua hal yang teradi padaku secara lengkap kepada Ino. Sahabatku itu hanya enatapku lekat dan tiba-tiba memelukku erat.

"Oh tuhan... kenapa nasib yang begitu malang harus menimpa sahabatku ini.." Dia memelukku erat dan aku yakin kini sahabatku ini sudah mulai menitikkan air matanya. Aih kenapa dia malah menangis, padahalkan yang sedang dalam masalah itu aku. Aku saja hanya menangis satu kala sejak hari dimana aku menemukan Naruto berselingkuh.

"Hei, ayolah.. kenapa kau malah menangis juga Ino. Ini hanyalah sebuah perceraian Ino, ini bukanlah akhir dari duniaku." Aku melepaskan pelukan sahabatku itu membantu menyeka air matanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Ini hanya sebuah perceraian? Hanya kau bilang? Astaga Sakura, rumah tanggamu baru saja berakhir!" Dia memegang kedua lenganku dan menekanya agak kencang hingga membuatku sedikit kesakitan.

"Memang kenapa jika rumah tanggaku berakhir? Ini bukanlah masalah besar." Aku melepaskan pegangannya pada lenganku dan mengelus lenganku yang agas sakit itu.

"Bukan masalah besar kau bilang ?! Sakura! Rumah tanggamu baru saja berakhir, kau baru saja bercrai dengan suamimu dan saat ini kau sedang hamil Sakura! HAMIL!" Ino menatapku tajam, aku hanya tersenyum kecut. Ino benar, aku sedang hamil sekarang. Kenapa aku bisa merasa bahwa perpisahan ini sama sekali bukan masalah, padahal saat ini aku sedang mengandung. Mungkin memang bukan masalah besar untukku pribadi, tapi bagaimana dengan janin yang tengah ku kandung saat ini. Kenapa aku begitu egois dan tidak memikirkan tentang calon bayiku ini.

"Sayang, maafkan ibu karena tak sempat memberitahu ayahmu tentang keberadaanmu.." Aku terseyum miris sambil mengelus perutku yang masih rata.

"Jadi kau belum memberitahukan Naruto tentang kehamilanmu?" Ino menatapku semakin tajam, aku hanya terus mengelus perut rataku. Tanpa kujawabpun Ino pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. "Kau benar-benar sudah gila Sakura!" Ino mengeram frustasi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya?" Ino kembali menatapku. "Hum, itu karna aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk melakukannya..." Kini tatapan sahabatku itu berbah mmenjadi penuh tanya.

"Tadinya hari itu aku berniat untuk memberinya kejutan tentang kehamilanku ini. Sayangnya, Ia sudah lebih dulu memberiku kejutan yang jauh lebih mengejutkan daripada kejutan yang telah kusiapkan." Lanjutku kembali sambil menatap kosong ke langit-langit. "Dan sekarang kau berniat untuk sekaligus menyembunyikan kehamilanmu ini dari Naruto dan keluargnya?" Ino menebak rencanaku dengan tepat.

"Kupikir itu pilihan terbaik," aku tersenyum tipis "Kupikir aku tak ingin anakku nanti mengetahui kenytaan pahit bahwa ayahnya lebih memilih wanita lain dn meninggalkn ibunya saat masih mengandungnya. Itu akan lebih menyakitinya."

Ino kembali menatap lekat kearahku, dapat kulihat sorot keprihtinan di matanya. "Sepertinya aku tak akan bisa mengubah jalan pikiranmu itu. Jadi sekarang aku hanya akan bertanya, bagaimana caramu untuk menyembunyikannya? Kau tentu taukan bahwa perut wanita hamil itu tak akan terus-terusan rata seperti ini." Dia ikut memegang perutku.

"Mungkin aku akan berhenti dari perushaan dan pindah keluar kota. Ya itu pilihan yang cukup bagus." Ucapku melontarkan apa yang baru saja terlintas dikepalaku. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar ucpanku itu malah mentapku dengan tatapan yang semkin dipenuhi kecemasan. Ia kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat, entah dia setuju atau tidak dengan rencanaku itu.

"Sasori, apa Sasori dan istrinya sudah mengetahui masalahmu ini?" Setelah menatapku selama beberapa saat Ino akhirnya kembali bersuara. "Ya, mereka sudah mengetahui tentang perselingkuhan Naruto dan juga perceraian kami." Aku menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Bukan, bukan masalah itu yang kumaksud. Kalau itu aku yakin mereka sudah mengetahuinya karena aku sudah bertanya pada Aiko-nee untuk memastikan kabar yang kudengar tentangmu benar atau tidak." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas "Maksudku adalah tentang kehamilanmu dan rencanamu untuk tetap menyembunyikannya dari kelurga Naruto." Lanjutnya menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Kau belum memberitahu mereka." Belum lagi aku buka suara dia sudah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Hei, kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana mereka. Yah mungkin Saso-nii akan cukup bisa mengatur emosinya, tapi tidak dengan istrinya itu. Aku yakin jika aku memberitahukan tentang kehamilanku ini, ia akan langsung membunuh Naruto." Aku berucap sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari tatapan sengit Ino. "Kau harus segera memberitahu mereka Sakura. Aku mengerti alasanmu untuk menyembunyikan kehamilanmu dari Naruto dan keluarganya, tapi sama sekali tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk menyembunyikan kehamilanmu dari kakakmu juga!" Ino berucap sengit.

"Iya, iya. Aku pasti akan memberitahu mereka, tapi nanti jika aku sudah menemukan waktu yang tepat." Aku beranjak meninggalkan Ino. "Mau kemana kau?" aku menghentikanlangkahku berbalik menghadap Ino.

"Hei pig, berhubung kau sudah berada disini kau bisakan membantuku membereskan tempat ini? Ayolah tolong aku.. kondisiku benar-benar sedang tak baik. Kau tahukan jika wanita hamil itu tidak boleh mengerjakan pekerjaan yang terlalu berat, dan apa kau tahu? Sepanjang pagi ini aku terus-terusan muntah sampai membuat tubuhku sangat lemas. Jadi kumohon bantu aku yaaa~" aku menunjukkan wajah memelas terbaikku agar sahabatku ini mau membantuku. "Diam berarti setuju!" lanjutku lagi, kemudian langsung berlalu menuju tempat tidur, meninggalkan Ino yang masih melongo.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur. Nyamannya, aku bergulung kedalam selimut tidur dan mulai memejamkan mataku. Yah sejak kembali ke apartement aku memang belum ada memasuki kamar tidurku ini. Aku hanya tidur di sofa selama seminggu ini, aku terlalu malas untuk memasuki kamar. Dari luar dapat kudengar Ino mengomel tidak jelas, tapi walaupun ia mengomel begitu ia pasti tetap mengabulkan permintaanku untuk merapikan apartemenku tdi. Hihi

Aku membuka kelopak mataku saat merasakan rasa hangat mulai menerpa kulitku, sinar matahari cukup menyilaukan mataku sehingga membutku agak menyipitkan mata. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Aku menata kesekeliling apartemenku, kulihat keadaan apartemenku sudah jauh lebih baik. Tidak ada lagi barisa bungkus makanan ataupun kaleng minuman. Semua pakaian juga sudah tak terlihat berhamburn lagi melainkan sudah menjadi satu didalam sebuah keranjang. Saat berada didapur aku menemukan sebuah memo yang menempel dipintu kulkasku berisi

' _Sakura forehead sialan!_

 _Kau tahu badanku benar-benar pegal harus membersihkan temat tinggalmu ini!_

 _Semua pakaian kotor telah aku masukan kekeranjang,_

 _Kau masih bisa mencucinya sendirikan? Pakaian bersih yang dikoper sudah kumasukkn lemari._

 _Maaf aku tidak bisa menginap, kau tahu sendirikan kalau aku adalah pengantin baru._

 _Nanti aku akan mampir lagi, ingat jangan berbuat bodoh!_

 _-Ino Cantik-_

Aku mengambil poncelku lalu menuliskan sebuah pesan singkat kepda sahabatku itu.

 _To : BlondePig_

 _Terimakasih atas bantuanmu nona pengantin._

 _Jangan terlalu memikirkanku, nikmati saja dulu bulan madumu. ^-^ :*_

Setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat itu pada Ino, aku mengambil sebuah kertas ksong dan menuliskan sesuatu disana, setelah selesai aku memasukkannya kedalam sebuah amplop putih d segera menaruhnya kedalam tas yang biasa kupakai kemana-mana agar tidak kelupaan saat berangkat nanti. Kemudian akupun melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi, sampai dikamar mandi aku mengisi bathup dengan air hangat dan memasang aroma terapi. Setelah bak itu terisi akupun mencelupkan badanku kesana, berendam air hangat pasti akan membutku lebih nyaman. Kusandarkan tubuhku kepinggiran bathup sambil mendongakkan kepalaku keatas, sepertinya ini adalah posisi favoriteku saat sedang stress. Aku hanya memandangi langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong mulai bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku baru saja bercerai dan saat ini sedang hamil. Bukankah harusnya sekarang kami sedang berbahagia karna akan menjadi orang tua baru. Tapi kenapa, kenapa sekarang ayah dari calon bayiku justru sedang sibuk berbahagia dengan wanita lain dan bahkan ia tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang mengandung darah dagingnya. Suamiku direbut orang, kenapa aku hanya diam? kenapa aku tidak mengamuk selayaknya wanita lain yang menemukan suaminya berselingkuh? Kenapa aku hanya menurut saat dia menceraikanku? Lalu kenapa aku tak memberitahunya bahwa aku sedang mengandung? Bukankah ada kemungkinan jika aku memberitahunya mungkin kami tidak akan berpisah? Apa aku memang tidak ingin mempertahankan pernikahan ini? Tapi kenapa? Apa aku terlalu marah? Atau aku terlalu kasihan jika mereka berdua yang katanya sangat saling mencintai itu tak dapat bersatu? Lalu jika aku kasihan pada mereka, apa aku tidak kasihan dengan diriku sendiri dan juga calon bayiku? Apa aku bodoh karena membiarkan mereka berbuat seenaknya padaku? Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang bergelut dikepalaku sejak kemarin dan itu membuat kepalaku cukup sakit. Aku bangkit dari acara berendamku, berendam seperti ini bukankah harusnya kulakukan disore hari saat pulang kerja? Ah ini pemikiran tidak penting.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian tentunya, aku segera menyiapkan sereal dan memulai sarapanku. Selesai sarapan aku segera mengambil tas yang biasa kubawa kemana-kemana dan langsung menuju mobil. Hari ini aku akan ke perusahaan milik mantan ayah mertuaku yang juga merupakan tempatku bekerja.

Setelah perjalanan kurang lebih setengah jam aku akhirnya sampai. Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum melangkahkan kakiku kegedung berlantai 10 ini. Saat aku mulai memasuki lobi dapat kurasakan berbagai tatapa menghujam kearahku, mulai dari tatapaan kasihan hingga tatapan sinis dari para pegawai. Aku berjalan menuju ruangan tuan Minato, pemilik perusahaan ini sekaligus juga mantan ayah mertuaku. Sepanjang perjalanan dapat kudengar bisik-bisik para pegawai yang tengah membicarakanku, mereka tengah membincangkan tentang betapa kasihannya nasibku. Bahkan saat dalam liftpun beberapa orang pegawai wanita nampak asik berbisik-bisik tentangku. apa mereka tidak sadar tahu bahwa pendengaranku masih sangat normal dan dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka katakan. Aku hanya diam tak berminat menanggapi apalagi melabrak mereka yang sudah membicarakanku didepan mata kepalaku sendiri itu. Saat lifit telah tib dilanta yang kutuju aku segera keluar dari lift dan menuju ruangan pimpinan.

'tok.. tok.. tok' aku mengetuk pintu hingga terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan yang menyuruhku masuk. Kupun segera membuka pintu tersebut dan melangkahkan kakiku kedalam. Aku mencoba memasang sebuah senyuman manis saat kujumpai didalam ternyata bukan hanya ada pimpinan tapi juga istrinya—mantan mertuaku keduanya berada didalam.

"Selamat pagi tuan, selamat pagi nyonya." Aku membungkuk hormat kepada mereka. Aku tidak lagi memanggil mereka dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu, bukan hanya karena mereka tidak lagi menjadi mertuaku, tapi karena memang mereka berdua adalah bosku, pemilik perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Bahkan sejak aku masih menjadi menantu merekapun aku tetap memanggil mereka tuan dan nyonya saat sedang di kantor.

"Sakura..." Mereka tidak menggubris ucapan salamku, mereka hanya memandangku dengan penuh keterkejutan. Memangnya aku ini apa? Hantu? Sampai-sampai mereka terlihat sangat kaget akan kedatanganku.

"Maaf jika kedatanganku mengganggu kalian, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini." Aku menyerahkan sebuah amplop sambil mengulas sebuah senyuman utuk mantan mertuaku itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini Sakura?" Tuan Minato menerima surat itu. "Kau akan meninggalkan perusahaan ini?" Kali ini nyonya Kushina yang bertanya.

"Kupikir tidak akan bagus jika aku tetap disini.." Aku tersenyum kepada keduanya.

"Sakura... sebaiknya kau duduk dulu, kami perlu bicara denganmu." Kushina menggiringku untuk duduk di sofa ruangan itu, Minato juga mengikuti kami.

"Sakura, Kami benar-benar meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi padamu." Kushina menatap dalam ke mataku, aku hanya mengulaskan senyuman tak bermakna yang entah kenapa tetap menghiasi wajahku sejak aku memasuki ruangan ini. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa anak itu bisa melakukan hal ini kepadamu." Kali ini Minato yang berucap.

"Tidak apa, kupikir aku sudah cukup baik-baik saja dengan hal itu sekarang." Aku masih terus tersenyum. Tersenyum bukan untuk meyakinan mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja, tapi tersenyum karena memang sejak aku berada disini senyuman aneh ini terus saja menempel di wajahku.

"Oh benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu..." Wajah Kushina yang sejak tadi terlihat prihatin—mungkin aku tak tahu juga apa makna wajahnya tadi, kini sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, menjadi wajah penuh kelegaan. Oh Shit! Harusnya aku tahu mereka tidak pernah benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaanku karena masalah ini, oh ayolah mereka sama sekali tak mendapat kerugian atas masalah ini, bahkan mereka menjadi sangat beruntung karena sekarang mungkin mereka akan segera mendapatkan menantu idaman yang cantik, cerdas dan tentu saja dai keluarga terhormat dan kaya sama seperti mereka. Bukan aku yang hanya berasal dari keluarga biasa.

"Haha benarkan sayang, kau harusnya percaya padaku. Sakura bukanlah wanita lemah. Dia tidak akan tertekan hanya karena masalah seperti ini." Minato bahkan kini tertawa. "Ya, kau benar sayang, aku harusnya percaya padamu." Jawab Kushina.

Oh sial! Ternyata keluarga ini memang benar tidak tahu malu, tidak anak tidak orang tua sama saja. Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku hanya mengumpat dalam hati, oh aku benar-benar ingin mengatakan hal itu langsung pada mereka seandainya aku tidak ingat bahwa mereka adalah mantan mertuaku yang harus tetap ku hormati.

"Baiklah Sakura sekali lagi kami benar-benar meminta maaf padamu, dan aku harap kau tidak menyimpan dendam kepada kami, yah aku yakin kau bukan gadis pendendam bukan? Karena kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau ini semua sudah menjadi takdir tuhan yang sepertinya tak mungkin dihindari.. dan untuk pekerjaanmu kupikir kau bisa tetap bekerja untuk perusahaan ini, ayolah Sakura kau itu benar-benar aset berharga untuk perusahaan ini, dan jika kau tidak tahan berada di kantor utama kau bisa pindah ke kantor cabang." Minato berucap panjang lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

Oh orang tua ini benar-benar... takdir tuhan katanya.. aku menarik nafas sejenak.

"Takdir Tuhan, ah tentu saja ini adalah takdir tuhan yang tak bisa dihindari," mereka mengangguk menyetujui ucapanku seperti anak kecil

"Dan saya pikir ini adalah takdir tuhan yang terbaik yang ia berikan untuk saya, melepaskan saya dari keluarga gila ini. Dan untuk harta berharga bagi perusahaan, bukankah kalian baru saja mendapatkan yang lebih berharga. Si Nona Hyuga lulusan luar negeri itu, ayolah dibanding dengan saya dia pasti jauh lebih bagus kan? Dan saya benar-benar bertermakasih atas tawaran kalian untuk tetap berada di perusahaan, tapi maaf sekali, saya tak berniat untuk lebih lama lagi terlibat dengan keluarga gila dan tak tahu malu anda ini. Baiklah saya pikir urusan saya disini sudah selesai, Tuan dan Nyoonya Namikaze yang terhormat! Terimakasih atas kebaikan hati anda sekalian yang dulu telah menerima saya bekerja ditempat ini, dan terimakasih juga karena anak anda sudah mengantarkan saya kedalam takdir tuhan terbaik dalam hidup saya. Baiklah saya ergi dulu." Aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku kepada mereka. Setelah mengutarakan semua yang kurasakan rasanya aku benar-benar lega. Akupun segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu, kupikir mereka hanya terdiam melihat ku meninggalkan ruangan itu, akupun hanya berjalan lurus kedepan tanpa ada niat berbalik kebelakang untuk sekedar melihat reaksi mereka.

Aku terus berjalan melewati setiap lorong perusahaan besar itu, telingaku seakan sudah menjadi tuli dengan beragam gunjingan dari para karyawan perusahaan tentangku. Aku hanya terus berjalan agar bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari kantor ini. Akhirnya aku tiba didepan pintu keluar dan segera kulangkahkan kakiku keluar, Ah sial! Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perutku terasa sangat sakit.

Arggghh sial sakit sekali, aku terus berjalan menuju mobilku, tapi sial rasanya benar-benar sakit dan apa-apaan ini? Kenapa sekarang rasanya kepalaku tiba-tiba berputar! Argghhh sakitthh... sekarang semuanya terasa semakin kabur dan lama-lama semakin gelap.

 _ **TBC-?**_

 _ **Ada yang mau ngasih review? Koreksi? Saran ? atau apapun itu buat orang baru yang sedang belajar ini ? #pasang muka melas**_

 _ **ah satu lagi saya mohon maaf sama fansnya baang Naru, Neng Hina, Om Mina sama tante Kushi, maafkan saya karena mereka jadi over OOc u.u #pundung**_


End file.
